


I Can Be Your Sun

by BoredPug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPug/pseuds/BoredPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will watch a sunset together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Sun

Nico hurried and took some food from the tables. He threw a portion of it into the bonfire and said some prayers under his breath. Everyone was already half finished with their food and there didn’t seem to be a place for him to sit. Nico frowned and started to walk away when he heard someone shout his name.

“Nico!” he heard it again and turned his face towards the sound.

“Nico! Come here! I saved you a seat,” Will smiled ear to ear when the smaller boy finally heard him.

Nico reluctantly sat at the Apollo table but no one seemed to mind it. Everyone was used to Will and Nico hanging out all the time although it was still very strange to see a literal Golden Boy with the dark Ghost King.

“I saved you a seat,” Will grinned when Nico sat down next to him.

“Thanks,” the other boy said quietly and blushed. He could allow himself that now that it was dark outside and he was pretty sure no one would notice it.

“Where were you?” Will asked. Before he could let the pale boy answer he asked again: “You weren’t shadow travelling, right? Tell me you weren’t shadow travelling?” Will sounded really concerned.

“Will, don’t panic. I wasn’t shadow travelling. Okay?” Nico looked up at the ever piercing blue eyes. Will seemed to shine even brighter in the bonfire light. The way that his blond curls gleamed more gold and his blue eyes had an extra sparkle made Nico’s stomach fill with butterflies.

“Okay, I just … Got worried …” Will’s cheeks turned a shade pinker and suddenly Nico realized that blushing was visible even in this light. The two boys were a mess of pink cheeks.

“It’s okay,” Nico reassured.

“So Ghost King, where do you disappear every evening then?” Will got more confident. He was staring into Nico’s dark eyes and that got the smaller boy lost in his thoughts.

“I …uh … I can show you tomorrow,” Nico caught his focus again and put his hand over Will’s.

“Sure, as long as it’s not somewhere underground. But for you, maybe even that,” Will smirked.

“Alright,” Nico was blushing again.

They returned to their usual chatter and jokes. They stayed at the table longer than usual and never parted their hands. There was more glances involved this evening and a lot more blushing and awkward laughter. The others pretended it was all normal. To be fair they’ve seen much stranger things than two flirting gay demigods, have they?

Will got up, forgetting that he was still holding Nico’s hand. The smaller boy got flustered and quickly pulled away.

Will was starting to say something but Nico stood up and cut him off: “See you tomorrow at 6.30 by the Big House?”

“Yeah, see you then …” Will answered.

Nico turned away and disappeared. Even though he wasn’t shadow travelling he merged with the shadows just as fine.

That night none of the boys slept well. Will could only wonder where was Nico taking him the next day and secretly he hoped it was going to be some kind of a date. He’d wanted to ask Nico out for ages but he never gathered up the courage. The boy always seemed so mysterious and dark, however Will learned to see his bright sides too. And they were beautiful. He felt butterflies in his stomach and smiled like a fool when he thought of the dark eyed boy. It was hopeless, he was falling in love.

Nico couldn’t stop thinking about Will either. He still felt Will’s fingers laced with his and smiled to himself when he realized that their hands fit together perfectly. He could still feel Will’s warm, soft look on him. Oh gods, he was falling hard. If it weren’t for Solace, Nico would still be going around all grumpy and gloomy but now he laughed regularly. However he was still nervous around Will. What would the boy think when he shows him what he’s doing every evening? He’d probably think that Nico’s weird and it would be even more awkward between them. Eventually he fell asleep thinking about how Will’s face glinted in the bonfire light.

Gods, he was really falling hard.

They met exactly on time because they were both too nervous. Nico reluctantly laced his fingers with Will’s and led the way up the hill.

“Nico? Where are we going?” Will asked and hurried behind the smaller boy.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Nico picked up the pace.

They fell silent and rushed up the hill. When they got to the top Will was properly out of breath while Nico was fine but going on adrenaline. He sat down on the grass and patted a spot next to him, suggesting Will to sit down. Solace sat down but not to near to Nico. He looked at him and stared for a moment.

“So, uhm, what exactly do you do up here every evening?” Will asked.

Nico was staring into the distance.

“I come up here to watch sunsets,” he said quietly and looked at the ground.

“Oh …” the golden boy turned his gaze into the valley. It was really beautiful. He could see the whole camp. The stables, the forges, the Big House, other demigods. It really was something. The sun hasn’t start setting yet.

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the view.

Nico nervously shifted towards Will so that their sides were touching.

“When I was in …” Nico said quietly. “…Tartarus,” he continued.

Will instantly put Nico’s hand in his and he didn’t care that it was an obvious gesture. He looked into his eyes sympathetically.

“It was all dark and I missed the sun. It’s strange though because I don’t even like the sun so much. But I missed the sunsets. And I missed the sunrises. And the sunshine glinting on water and hiding behind the clouds. I missed the warm glow on my skin. I-I …” Nico got quiet. Tears started to escape his eyes.

“Nico … It’s okay, you’re here now, I’m here with you. Look,” Will pointed at the sun, it was slowly starting to move down the horizon.

Nico looked up, his face lit up in the sun. Will put his arm around him and Nico rested his head on Solace’s shoulder. He calmed down a bit.

“I guess I come up here to catch up on all the sunsets I missed,” he continued.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry,” he exhaled.

“Nico it’s okay,” Will smiled softly and wiped the tears off of Nico’s face. He kept his eyes on him still smiling. The sun got lower and the sky turned to gold. There was a slight warm summer breeze and the grass danced in a slow rhythm, the world seemed to slow down.

“It’s okay to share this, it’s okay to feel, it’s okay to trust. You can trust me,” Will closed his eyes and put his forehead on Nico’s.

“I … I just get so scared. The world get’s so warm and sunny when you’re around, Will. You’re like the sun,” Nico said shyly.

He strangely felt good after saying that and seeing Will’s face light up more felt even more amazing. Nico was never the one to speak his about his feelings out loud and it always felt wrong. But not when he was with Will.

“Nico,” Will paused for a moment.

“I want to help you see the sun again. I can be your sun,” he smiled ear to ear.

Nico let out a laugh. The corners of his eyes wrinkled on the rare occasions that he smiled.

“Don’t get too cocky Solace,” Nico grinned and faced the sunset.

Will stared at him for a while and then turned to the sunset himself.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Nico sighed. The sky was turning from gold to orange and the clouds looked as if they were on fire.

“Nico?” Will said quietly.

The boy faced him, Will cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together.

Nico turned his whole body around and deepend the kiss putting his hands around Will’s neck as the Golden Boy put his around the other’s waist.

And in that moment the sky exploded. The sun was gold and the clouds went red and orange, the whole valley had a special aura to it.

They stayed on the hill long after the sky went pink and the night slowly started to fall.


End file.
